


The Rose of Beacon Hills

by basicbisexualbitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbisexualbitch/pseuds/basicbisexualbitch
Summary: Basically if Stiles had and older sister and she started dating Laura Hale.





	The Rose of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work was something I had abandoned awhile back, and when I went to pick it back up, I noticed a lot of plot holes and things that needed to be fixed. After a few hours of working on this, I realized it would just be easier to delete the original and start over; so that's exactly what I did. So if you've read the original version, welcome back! And if you've just clicked on this work, this message isn't really that important lol. I hope you enjoy!

Rose awoke with the constant feeling of rain drops pelting her skin in the freezing night air. Everything was fuzzy; from the headache she was sporting to the sound of leaves facing the wrath of a rainstorm. Something was obviously wrong but her dull senses were slow to resurface. The first thing that Rose could really notice was how cold she was. Like it was really fucking cold out here. Why wasn't she at home with Stiles? Why was she out in the middle of- wait, where was she? Rose slowly turned her head from side to side was it see that she was lying in the middle of what looked like, a forest? A groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit up to no avail. What happened?

‘Ok Rose, think,’ the girl started to retrace her steps after she left school. ‘I remembered picking up Stiles from his school, then going home, doing homework with Stiles at the kitchen table, making dinner, then’- realization crept back as to why she left her house. “Oh fuck,” Rose finally got up into a sitting position and let the guilt and anger consume her. She had had another fight with her dad.

_The sheriff had just gotten off of work and walked into the house. Rose could hear him hanging up his jacket and belt as she was stirring the mac-n-cheese her mom had loved to make for her and Stiles. The smell alone was enough to make her burst into tears, but it was Stiles’ favorite and he had begged her to make it; Rose could never say no to his puppy dog eyes. The girl could feel her chest constrict as her dad walked into the kitchen, asking both her and Stiles how their days had been. Anger burned in her eyes. ‘It should be mom here asking us that, not dad,’ Rose knew that her anger wasn’t rational, so she tried to push it down as her little brother went into an animated discussion with her father about how Scott had had an asthma attack in the lunchroom and had to be taken to the nurses office because he left his inhaler at home by accident. When Stiles had finished, the sheriff looked up at her hopefully._

_"Rose?” Any control Rose had snapped as she stared at her only living parent. Her day had been awful from the moment she woke up with her period and there not being any tampons in the house to that bitch Jennifer and her clique laughing at Rose as she tripped in the hall. And apparently the best way to deal with her anger was to lash out at her grieving father._

_“Actually Dad, my day was pretty fucking awful, how was yours?” the girl looked up from the stove to see her dad’s face harden just like it had every time they’ve fought in the past six months._

_“Rose, language.”_

_“Do I need to say it in fucking spanish?”_

_“Stiles, go upstairs,” John said, his anger practically radiating from his face. Rose felt a pang of regret as she saw her little brother’s body tense and face fall. He always hated it when they fought, but he slowly got up and trudged up the stairs. They both waited until they heard Stiles’ bedroom door shut._

_“Why is it that everytime I walk through that door you have to pick a fight Rose!”_

_“Well I wouldn’t be so mad if you weren’t always at work or downing a bottle of jack!” Rose knew she needed to stop but the words kept pouring out of her mouth. “I mean Jesus, Dad, do you know how many times Stiles asks me when you’re coming home or if you’re going to be able to tell him goodnight?! Why can’t you just be our fucking father again?!” The sheriff’s face was contorted in grief and shame._

_“Rose-”_

_The girl shook her head, “I don’t want to hear it Dad!” then she bolted out the back door and into the forest backing their house._

Rose recounted every word she said with remorse. She knew her Dad was having a really hard time trying maintain his highly stressful job and the constant grief of losing the person who he called the love of his life, not to mention dealing with an angst filled teenager and a spastic ten year old. The girl pulled her knees up to her chest and shivered on the wet forest floor. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and all she wanted was to hug her dad and tell him how sorry she was. Rose knew that by now her dad had to be losing his mind and Stiles- oh god Stiles! He flipped out if she is two minutes late to pick him up; he's got to be in a full panic right now. Rose was pulled from her current inner torment when a twig snapped close by. The girl whipped her head around, instantly making her dizzy. But shock and adrenaline filled her veins as she looked into the bright, golden eyes of a wolf.

~

Laura was sick and tired of the these stupid teenagers getting lost on her family's preserve. There were ‘NO TRESPASSING’ signs out for a reason! Mainly do to the fact that her entire family was composed of werewolves but that wasn’t the point. This was the third time in the last month, and this time it was the sheriff’s kid; someone, who should fucking know better! Her mom had gotten a call from the sheriff asking permission to search on her property, saying that he saw his daughter run into the woods backing their house and Talia had enlisted her and Derek to help with the search.

Stupid fucking teenagers.

Laura knew that she herself was a teenager, but still; people her age were idiots. And it’s not like Laura has a booming social life; just a shit ton of homework she needed to catch up on do to the fact that she was her school’s girl’s volleyball team captain, which meant she was at volleyball practice everyday after school. And with all the alpha training her mother was putting her through after she got back from school her time was extremely limited. So of course her mother and alpha had forced her to help.

“This will be a good way to work on your tracking skills, Laura,” as if she wasn’t the best tracker in her pack, HELLO.

The crazy part about this was that the search had started at eight p.m. and no one had found anything in four hours. In a bout of irritation Laura had shifted into her wolf form so she could search better, leaving her clothes in a heap on the forest floor. The rain had been relentless and was washing away any scent that could be useful. It was as if the forest didn’t want the girl to be found. Which was crazy, because, ya know, it’s a fucking FOREST.

“Oh fuck,” someone said off to the distance which caused Laura’s wolf to snap to attention. That voice. It was one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. It was soft and delicate; as if it was dripping in honey. And Laura’s wolf wanted to find the owner of the voice. Almost without realizing it, Laura’s wolf took over and ran towards the voice. As the werewolf broke through the trees she saw a balled up human on the forest floor. Then the human turned around.

She was the most beautiful creature Laura had ever seen. Her curly chestnut hair was pulled half up in a ponytail and the rest was cascading around her shoulders. Whiskey eyes were framed by dark lashes and her upturned nose made Laura want to give her butterfly kisses. Full pink lips were open and slack in shock. Laura’s observation was cut short by the bitter smell of fear. It oozed from the other girls pores, and her lithe form started to shake.

‘Damnit it Laura! You’re a fucking wolf!’, the teen mentally berated herself as she watched the other girl’s face fill with more panic and her heartbeat pick up speed. Laura winced in pain as the girl screamed.


End file.
